Chocolates Kaname lemon
by miss89
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Kanako is against it. She doesn't like it and Kaname knows. After classes he shows her what chocolates else can be used for.


**From the author:** This Kanam lemon was requested by Komakipureblood on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and the Night Class was preparing for the event. But it seemed like it was only the vice-president, Takuma Ichijo and Aido who were excited for it. Ichijo tried to soften everyone up, especially Shiki but that didn't seem to work.

- "Why do we have to smile?" Ruka sighed in annoyance.

- "If just it was so simple" Kanako's spoke from the stairs. The tanned pureblood didn't make expression as she walked down the stairs with her fiancé, Kaname Kuran.

- "Good morning, Kaname, Kanako" Ichijo smiled. The Night Class went quiet and Ruka turned her head the other way. She didn't dare look at the girl. Seeing her with Kaname made her heart sink in her chest.

- "Are we ready to go?" Kaname asked the vice-president who simply nodded with a smile.

- "It better be over soon" Kanako cursed under her breath. She really hated this event. All the fan girls were a lot more annoyed and screamed more than they usually did. If they only knew the Night Class were vampires, then they would definitely keep away and stop acting like crazy.

- "Patience Kanako" Kaname said and grabbed her by her hand. The dark haired vampire glanced up at him before cracking a small smile. Thought she could be pretty rude when it came over her, he was always gentle around her. Maybe it was because of the childhood they had. Kanako had her own family but because of her father could be violent she mostly lived with the Kurans. Her mother, Kishi, died when Kanako was only 2 years old so she didn't remember her at all. The only thing her mother did before she died was to cast a spell on Kanako, leaving her a tattoo of an angel's wings between her shoulder blades. A tattoo of Gabriel's wings – a spell that was supposed to protect her from anything evil. Juri and Haruka Kuran took her in almost like their own. It was there her relationship with Kaname started. They have been romantically involved since then.

The gates opened and the screaming fan girls screamed louder by the second hey saw the Night Class come out. A heavy sigh left Kanako's throat as she walked out with the rest of the others. _//Why all this fussing?//_ she questioned herself. She did not expect an answer but it really annoyed her. All the girl, screaming, and the "kyaa kyaa".

- "Hey, Kanako, don't you have a spell for this annoying event?" Shiki asked her. The dark haired girl shook her head a no.

- "Awwh man! But you must have a spell for more chocolates" Aido whined. Not like he needed more than what he already got.

- "You already have your hands full Aido" she giggled.

- "Can always use more" he grinned. But Kanako just shook her head and walked up beside the Dorm President who also had his hands full.

- "Ah, my dear. You got your hands full too I see" he smiled at her. Kanako nodded her head with a small smile trying to hide her annoyance with this. They joined each other on the way for classes. Just before they reached the school building, Seiren landed behind them.

- "You asked for my assistance, Kaname-sama" she stated and walked up to the couple.

- "Yea, please take these back to our room" he said and handed her the chocolates from both of them.

- "Yes, Kaname-sama" she replied and vanished just as fast as she came.

- "Why was she in such a rush?" the young pureblood questioned from her fiancé. He turned to her with a smile.

- "That doesn't matter" he stated and with a hand on her back, led her to the classroom.

During the classes, Kanako couldn't help but think of why Kaname wanted Seiren t be so fast. She knew she was protecting him not to talk about her – under order of Kaname of course. Before she went to the Cross Academy she wasn't used to that kind of protection. She was used to the protection Gabriel's wings gave her.

Back at the Moon Dorm everyone was enjoying themselves with their big harvest of chocolates. Kanako sighed. Why was chocolate that special? To her it was only sweets. Kaname left her with the others because he said he had something to take care of. Kanako leaned against the sofa Akatsuki and Aido sat.

- "Kanako" Kaname called her name from the stairs. She glanced up at him and walked with him back to their room.

- "You called for me" she said in a sweet voice and closed the room.

- "Yea" he said and walked up to her with a small smile playing on his lips.

- "So what is it?" she asked him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close while looking into the dark eyes of hers. He kissed her lips passionately before throwing her gently on the big bed, refusing to let go of her lips.

- "What was that for?" Kanako asked once they parted for air.

- "I just felt for it" Kaname said and smirked lightly. The girl underneath him smiled and pulled her hands around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Kanako let out a low, soft moan as she felt his tongue brush over her lower lip hinting for entrance. First she decided to play hard and closed her lips tightly together, teasing him. The male pureblood wasn't satisfied with that and slid his hands under her shirt feeling her smooth skin causing her to gasp. Kaname took his chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her gasp in surprise. Their tongues swirled around one another in a passionate dance.

The Kuran pushed up her shirt revealing her white laced bra. He leaned closer to her almost like he wanted to kiss her again.

- "Close your eyes" he said making the girl give him a confused look. But never than less she obeyed and closed her eyes. He traced his fingers down her chest before reaching her shirt pulling it off. She shivered lightly when the cool air touched her almost naked body. She felt him place something on her lips, chest and belly. He then bend down and kissed her lips making her taste the thing he placed on her lips. She smiled into the kiss. Breaking the kiss her down her body with a slight smirk on his lips as he eats the chocolate he placed on her chest. The dark tanned girl flashed a bright smile as he kissed and licks the places where the chocolates were and intertwined her fingers in his hair. She giggled when he licked the chocolate of her belly. He then trailed kisses up her body again before attacking her neck with his lips. As he kissed and sucked on her weak spot she undid his shirt chucking it at the floor and tugged his pants. He smirked into her neck and helped her undoing them before kicking them off to the floor. Kanako slid her hands up his back and over his shoulder blades. He kissed her again.

- "You taste like chocolate" she said teasingly. He smirked at her.

- "So do you" he said and unhooked her bra and placed small pieces of chocolate on her breasts. He feed her with a piece of chocolate before eating the small pieces he left on her breasts before licking and sucking her nibbles in return. A light moan escaped her throat and she felt him smile into her sensitive flesh. Slowly and teasingly he removes the last of her underwear, licking circles around her bellybutton as he does. She arched her back when he licks closer to her lower area. Kaname chuckled before placing chocolate pieces around on her inner thighs. Kanako bit her lower lip softly from the excitement. Then he ate them once in a while running his tongue over her clit making her moan.

- "You like this?" the Kuran asked teasingly and flicked his tongue causing her to moan loudly and arch her back. She gripped the bed sheets in tightly closed fists as she moaned of the pleasure he gave her, bringing her closer and closer to climax.

- "Kaname" she moaned. All of a sudden he stops and leans over her, smiling at her slight panting before cupping her female hood with a hand. The dark vampire gasped in delight as he began to massage her. She pressed herself onto his hand as he slipped two fingers inside her warmth. The girl leaned up a bit and moaned in his ear. It was getting too much for her to handle and pushed him over on his back and almost ripped off his boxers. He is already big and hard but not hard enough. Smiling she took him in her mouth sucking and licking along his shaft. When she softly scrapped her fangs against him it was getting too much for him to handle and flipped her over so he was on top, his member poking against her entrance making her moan.

- "Kaname please" she begged and bucked her hips making her push herself onto his throbbing member. He gave her a passionately kiss before entering her fast and hard. Kanako let out a loud moan in pure bliss as he entered her and got into a nice rhythm. Their breaths got heavier and faster and he thrust faster and harder into her causing her moans to become louder and louder. She dug her nails in his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him even closer. As he hit a certain spot within her, she almost screamed in pleasure and bucked her hips that brought her closer to her climax. After a few more hard thrusts she reached her limit and half moaned half screamed making him come too.

He stayed inside before pulling out and lay exhausted next her wrapping their naked and sweaty bodies into the covers.

- "Do you still don't like this event?" he asked her. Kanako turned her head to face him and giggled lightly.

- "I can change my mind.. after all chocolates can be used for other things" she stated and stroke his cheek with her soft hand.

- "That's good" he smirked and pulled her close to his body.

- "I love you so much" she whispered and kissed his chest before resting her head there, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.

- "I love you to Kanako" he said and stroked her dark hair, wrapping his arms around her before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kaname Kuran lemon. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
